The new girl
by dutchgirlyoyo
Summary: Fenna Wagner is a 28 years old college student with a Profiling past. Until Rossi asks her to come to case. Will she be part of te team or will she be haunted by her past agian.
1. Chapter 1

AN This is mien first fanfiction i every post. So please say i'd make spelling or grammar mistake. Also maybe gove some advice about writng because i have no idea i it is good. English is not my native language. I hope you like it.

CMCMCMCmCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCM

Okay my lovelies. Today is not my day Garcia greetings the rest of the her team. What wrong Reid asks. In Atlanta PD found a mass grave. The pictures came on the screen. Is this what it looks like Rossi said. What you mean, Dave Hotch ask. It looks like a vampirisms cult is back. That is strange. There were dormant for five years. That is usual most cult likes this can't stay dormant that long Reid rambled. I think there never were dormant JJ said. Ten of the bodies are minus five years dead. We need somebody Rossi said. What do you mean? Hotch, you see it to. We need an specialist he said. Who are you suggesting Hotch asks. A old friend of my. She is here in Washington. Her specialty are cult and she is also a profiler. I think she can helps us with this case. Hotch nods. Rossi, you get her and the rest of the team goes to Atlanta. The team nods. Garcia, i want you to do backgrounds check on the cult. We need to know everything on them. Wheels up in thirty. The team walks off. Dave Hotch called de older agent back. Who is that old friend of yours. Fenna Wagener he said and walks off. He leaves Hotch puzzled behind.

Somewhere in Washington there was a girl with blue hair that came's out of her shower. She dried herself with a towel and walks off to her closet. Why are the dreams coming back she asked herself. Maybe because it is five years ago she was almost dead. She don't know. With the light beats of dance music in the background she dressed herself for college. Walking off to the kitchen for some breakfast she heard a knock on the door. She hesitated a moment before walking to the door. When she looked to the pipe hole, she saw him standing. She walks back. It can be. I'm have nothing done. Fenna the man before the door asks. She couldn't react. Maybe he will go away then. Fenna, i know you there. Please open the door. I'm only here to talk to you he said. She shook her head and walks to the door. With shaking hands she opens the door. What are you doing here she asks. I need your help he said and walks in her apartment. I don't work for the government anymore, ask Sam she said feisty and walks to her kitchen. Come on, Fenna. We need your help he said departed. Why? Sam works also for the FBI and she is better in it then i am. You know that is not true he said. You're the best profiler i know. she smiled. Thanks for the compliment, but i not gonna help you. Fenna, they are back he said en show her pictures of a mass grave. She graphed one of the pictures. Your blood is magical said a evil voice in her head. She laid the picture away. I cannot help you she said. Fenna, you know everything about this cult. You where on that team. She nod and closed her eyes. Thinking back of that crucial and fatal case. It was five years ago. She finished the Bin Laden just one dag ago when she was asks to the Rickman team. She was the newbie. But everybody was stunned by her presence and intellect. They almost caught them. Everything was shattered to pieces when the accident happened and the cult went dormant. And now on her kitchen table there where lying pictures of the mass grave. There mass grave. Fenna didn't know what to think. After the accident she never ever did something in the FBI. She had therapy and start college again. She know it was better to stay out of this. But everything she wanted was to seek and find those bastards. I know that face Rossi said. She opened her eyes again. You're coming with me to Atlanta. Fenna smiled to him. Only if I can have my badge and gun again she said smiling. Of course he said and give her a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

What do we know about that women Morgan said. Which women JJ asks. That old friend of Rossi of course. I think she about the same age as Rossi Reid said. When Rossi talked about her his expression on his face was love. I think he is in love with this women. I hope she is nice Garcia said popping on the screen. Do you have her name, baby girl. I'm sorry chocolate thunder. Rossi wouldn't say what her name was. Probably her name would be Sarah. A lot of people above the fifty have that name Reid rambled. By the entrance Rossi and Fenna were welcomed by Hotch. This is agent Hotchner Rossi said. Call me Hotch he said while shaking hands with the girl before him. Immediately he begin to profile her. She was in the twenties. Smart, stubborn and headstrong. She not were a necklace or a ring which suggest she had no boyfriend. She had suffers from PTSD. Fenna Wagener she said with a warming voice. I let you meet the rest of the team. She followed Hotch to the conference room. There was man busy with hanging pictures on a board. Stop Fenna said quickly and dropped her bag by the door. She walk to the boy who was frozen. She graphed the picture out of his hand. She was meat. And that boy was a follower. The team looked shocked. Who was the girl Morgan thought. Excuse me, But who are you? I'm Fenna Wagener she said. Wait are you the old friend of Rossi JJ asks. She quickly nod and turn back to the board. She graphed three papers and write the three groups. May I ask who are you she asks busy with the board. Wagener, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau and Doctor Spencer Reid Hotch said. Nice to meet you all she said with a warming smile. Sorry for the way I introduced myself. It was probably not a good one. But can stand the way the board is used. She looked apoplectic to Reid. It all right he said quietly. He was impressed by the girl with blue hair and a warming smile. His heart may skipped a beat when she walked in. She was wonderful. She hang the rest of the picture by the right category. Sir, I found something. Woha, who are you the girl on the screen asks. I'm Fenna Wagener and you are? Penelope Garcia she said. I like your hair. Fenna smiled. Thanks. What do you find Garcia Hotch asks. One of the bodies is identified as Quinton Mintito. I remember him. It was my first arrest in the FBI. He gave me a dislocated shoulder and a blue eye Fenna said. But during his interrogation he saw that the cult was wrong and give us every information we asks for. Thanks to him we know how the cult is build up. She graphed a marker and draw a triangle. You have the elite. They living only on human flesh and blood, nothing more. Then you have the followers. There are half living on humans. Mostly they hunt on meat or they are working on the land. And then you have the meat there are mostly homeless or people with a high risks lifestyle. There are hold in shelter and eating animal food. And when they fit the animal role. They be eaten up Fenna explained to the rest of the team. Yikes Garcia said. Which body is his body? This one Garcia said a show them a picture of a burned body. This happened when a follower is killed. There are separate their limbs and then burned. Garcia, did you find there hiding place yet Hotch asks. She shook her head. Maybe I can help with that Fenna said. Hotch nods. Reid and Morgan go to the mass grave. JJ, Rossi and I are gonna talk to Rickman. He was the team leader on the case but retired. And Garcia, Wagener are gonna find the cult hiding place. We all nods and everybody goes their own way.


	3. Chapter 3

Talk to me pretty boy Morgan said. Reid was awful quiet. Did you say something he asks. Yeah, what's your opinion on Wagener? I don't know he said blushing. You like her he said. Reid was all blushing. Morgan laughed. You like that blue hair girl. Do you like her Reid asks defending. I don't know he said. I get it that she is cool and knows her stuff. But is she trusting in the field. I don't and she is also hard to profile. She is defiantly hot. Morgan parked the car and walked to the one of the head CSI-ers. We talked about the mass grave and the bodies. Mostly there where all bone the CSIer said. Means the overload of them where meat Reid said. But we found also this girl. In front of the agents there was a fully clothed women. She was only dead for three days. What is that Reid asks and graphed the necklace for the dead girl's neck. Morgan made a picture with his phone. Maybe Wagener knows he said and sending it to Garcia.

The blue haired girl has her hair bound in a lazy bun. There must be somewhere a farm of something. Garcia, how many properties are not owned by somebody Fenna asks. Ten in the area she said. Narrow the search with camera footage of the satellite of NASA Fenna said. But how Garcia asks. Wait one second. She graphed her phone en dialled a number. Hi mister Niro. Can you ask you a favour. Garcia looked surprised. She never thought that a girl like her would have contacts in the NASA. Really. Thank you so much mister Niro. Garcia, Mister Niro will send your email with a site. Open it and you can see on the NASA footage. Awesome Garcia said impressed by her contact s. Her phone went off a saw a massage of Morgan. Show this to Wagener, baby girl. Fenna Garcia said. Can you look at the picture a send you. She nods and looked at her phone. OMG, That is one of the Elite. She is Medrith Anders. She was together with another elite member Eloi Youssef. But it's strange that she is killed an elite member can't get killed. She was killed on purposed. But why she asks herself and stared at the board. She graphed a marker and make a word web about her. She profiled her. In the main time Garcia searched with the NASA footage for the cult hiding place. She saw there where sheds and people walking. I found them Garcia said quickly. Show me Fenna said looking to the blond. There it was. Without hesitation she graphed her gun and badge out of her bag. I'm going there. Call somebody to back me up she said and runs out of the conference room. One thing for sure. That girl was just awesome Garcia thought.


	4. Chapter 4

He wouldn't say a thing about the case. Ask Fenna was everything he repeated to their questions. Hotch's phone was ringing during their drive back to the station. Sir, Fenna and I found the farm where the cult is hiding and Fenna is driving there. What Rossi said shocked. I have called Morgan and Reid already. There also on their way. But Fenna is their right know. How to you know Hotch asks. Fenna gave me the inlogcode for NASA Satellite footage Garcia sheepishly. Nice contacts she has JJ said impressed by Fenna. That girl would be a great addiction to the team Rossi said. If she doesn't get herself killed in the cult Hotch said and drives faster to the farm.

FBI, show me you hands Fenna shouted at a man with a evil smile on his face. You are alone here he said en turned around. Maybe she said hoping Garcia send her back-up. I know you. You are Fenna Wagener he said. The girl that almost caught us. It over Fenna said angrily. I think it's just begun. He punch right in her stomach. She arced form the pain but quickly answers the punch with a punch to his cheek. He fall on the ground and quickly stood up. Come on Eloi, you don't lose form a FBI agent a male voice said. He was also a elite Fenna saw. She put her gun back in the holster end dice the punches of Eloi. She punch him three times in his face, before his nose bleed. I thought vampires didn't bleed Fenna said. They don't a voice said and hit her with a chair in her back. She fall on the ground. Show her the real power of a vampire Eloi the older man said. Eloi turned Fenna around and sit down on her stomach. This would be fun he said and hit her everywhere he could with his fist. Go to hell she shouted and spat in his face. FBI show me your hands a buff voice shouted. It was Morgan. Eloi looked at Fenna. I get you, bitch he said before he was graphed by Morgan. Rossi, JJ and Hotch also came into the building and arrest the others. Fenna you're all right Reid asks. I'm fine she said and spewing blood on the ground. I think only my ribs are bruised. Hotch said looking very angry. I gave him the I know look and walked to the ambulance. You could have killed yourself Rossi said. I know she said and let het check by the paramedics. But that guy almost admitted to me he killed Medrith. I don't care Rossi said. You're almost beat to death. She looked annoyed to the older man. Let the paramedics do their work. We talk later. Rossi walked away from the girl. Rossi she yelled. He looked back. Thanks she said. You're welcome kid, but remember we are a team he said. She smiled. Know she would do anything to be part of this team.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenna looked at the board. Her ribs were bruised and she a bruises on her arms and neck. There must be a reason why Medrith is killed she said to herself. Maybe she wanna leave the cult Reid said giving her a coffee. Thanks she said with a warming smile. Again his heart skipped a beat. That girl is just stunning. But that not explained why she was lying in the mass grave. Did you already talk to Hotch he asked to bring a lighter atmosphere in the room. No she sighed. But I think I just get kicked back to college when I'm done here she said. Reid looked puzzled to the girl. Wait, you wanna be part on our team he said. She nods. It a great team and I really missed the excitement and hunt on criminal. Just show how willing you are to get this UNSUB. Maybe he will let you stay. She smiled to the Genius. Thanks Reid, I gonna show that. I know you don't like psychical contact, so I not gonna hug you she said. But I'm really thankful. I smiled to her. Thanks, but how you know that I don't like psychical contact. The way you react on me when I graphed that photo out of your hand. The muscles in your hand froze when I almost touched you she said looking back at the board. Reid still looked at the girl. Is this a dream he ask himself. She doesn't get annoyed of me. Reid look at the way she was lying in the grave Fenna said waking him out of his daydream. He looked at the picture. Remorse he said. What if Medrith was killed in a accident. She was one of the heart of the elite. Showed to most remorse and was loved by the followers. That will explain why they showed remorse by her. Wait a second. There were more with remorse Fenna said and graphed some pictures form the unidentified part. Yeah, I see it Reid said. There is a serial killer also using the mass grave.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch, Rossi Fenna yelled as she runs into the interrogation room. Eloi was behind the glass yelling and screaming that he didn't do anything. What is it Hotch asks. Reid and I just found something interesting she said looking at Eloi. Wagener Hotch snapped his fingers. She came back to reality. What did you find? We explain it in the conference room. When JJ and Morgan were returned to the conference room we begin our explanation. We looking to the picture of Medrith and the way she was lying in her grave show signs of remorse I said. We looked to other people we couldn't indentify as meat or follower and there were more bodies with signs of remorse. So what are you thinking Morgan said. We think there is a serial killer outside the cult who is dumping bodies there Reid said. Fenna nodded as she agree with Reid. So the cult has dumping bodies there and a serial killer Morgan asks to be sure. Fenna and Reid nodded both. He used a similar signature as the cult which is pretty amazing because we never shared the way they were killed. You're sure of this, Fenna Rossi asks. For more than 1000 percents Fenna said. Okay, if we deal with a serial killer we have to profile him. Reid, JJ and Wagener start with making a profile by the mass grave Hotch said. Hotch, if you don't mind I like to have Fenna in the integration room Rossi said. Hotch looked questionably at Rossi. Trust me on this one. He nodded. Then Morgan goes to the mass grave and Fenna talk to Eloi.

You know Rossi, this guy was trying to kill me Fenna said looking at him. That why you go in Rossi said. Fenna rolled her eyes en graphed some files. You know what to do Hotch asks with concern. Of course. Get him of grid and then convention Fenna said and walked to the door. The door that separated her from the guy that tried to kill her. Is this a right idea, Dave Hotch asked. Definitely. She was always a great interrogator, but easily get angry. They send you in. What would they think. Maybe that I gonna kill you Fenna said sarcastic. She showed her the pictures of bodies. Can you tell me which you and the rest of your cult has killed? Eloi looked puzzled. Just do it Fenna said and looked in the one way window. But how, I don't see the difference. No, but Medrith did Fenna said. Didn't she. She told you that someone else was also use the mass grave. Eloi looked up. Surprised. That man, the one that use our grave as well, killed Medrith. I nodded. No, that can't he said. I never let her out of my sight. No, it can't. It just can't. Eloi, look at me Fenna said. The man eyes were full with emotion. We have a problem. People wouldn't believe me when I say there is a serial killer. We have to know how you killed. That way we can see which one you people killed and who were killed by the killer. I can't Eloi said. The rules would be broken. And you would be killed like Quinton, wouldn't you Fenna said. Eloi, Medrith is dead. I know that you love her and that you didn't killed her. But we have to prove it. Just tell me, the way you killed those people and then maybe we would be nice to you. Reduction of sentence Eloi Said. She nods. No, I'm not gonna do it. Fenna get pissed. She graphed the picture of Medrith. Eloi look at her. She is killed by this person. Look at her she shouted. Eloi looked. If my boyfriend was killed, I will do anything to get that man. I hope you do the same. If you ready to decide. I will be back. Fenna walked out of the room. Leaving Eloi alone with the picture of Medrith. Good job kid Rossi said. Thanks she said en took a bottle of water. I hope he do the right thing. We only can hope Hotch said. But you a good interrogator. Thanks, but I learned form the best she said looking at Rossi. He nods. Fenna looked at Eloi. He had a breakdown. He screamed and cried like a baby. Hotch, don't you see it Rossi said quietly. She is perfect in this team. Hotch looked to Fenna who still looked at Eloi trough the one way window. She was determined, Not easily angry and smart. I don't know. you think she would get herself in more danger. No, but the last team she was in, was Rickman team. That guy was a total narcissist of a boss. He always took credit for our work. Fenna Eloi shouted. He looked calmer. She looked at Rossi and Hotch. You have a great team she said before she walked in the interrogation room.


End file.
